


Lucid

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, It always made me wonder, i hope I wrote this well, if it wasnt a one-shot it was going to be a 15 chapter series and i do not have that abilities, poof ball noctis, this is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: When Noctis is revealed to be the Chosen, Regis refuses to believe it.A 'what if' scenario on how Regis reacts to Noctis' fate. And the consequences/implications should Regis ignore the call. Not really, but kinda spoiler-y





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



Today was Prince Noctis’s fifth birthday. As much as he wanted to spend the day with his son, he still had to attend to his kingly duty. Maintaining a wall that spanned an entire city was no menial task. Regis squeezed his eyes shut. His little boy welled up with tears when he found out his father didn’t have time for him. The look of betrayal shot right through his heart.

When Regis placed his aged hands on the multi-faceted face of the crystal he did not anticipate that Bahamut was going to commune with him. The power of the draconian shot down his spine like lightning. Visions that had been woven thousands of years ago flashed through his mind in a language long forgotten. Somehow with a sinking feeling in his chest, he understood it all.

Bahamut’s voice lingered in his mind with a warning, “ _Bring your son to the crystal or your people shall suffer_.”

No, he simply could not believe it.

The ring must have been playing tricks on his mind.

Regis’ own father passed away before all the secrets of the Crystal were bequeathed. Now more than ever did he wish for the company of a wiser ruler. The Oracle had not sent any word to confirm these visions. Until then, Regis put it off as nothing more than parental fear.

Noctis was not the Chosen.

 

\--

Cor came bearing bad news. These recent turn of events had pushed itself to the top of the pile and had Regis’ full attention. It had been thirty years since daemon activity raised to an all time high in Insomnia.

“I fear it’s worse than we thought, Your Majesty,” Cor said as he lowered to a kneel.

Regis wondered if he would have to yank the words out of his mouth. It was not his intention to sound so harsh.

“ Explain. Now. ”

“ It’s not like before.” Cor broke eye contact. “ While I was surveying the city they nearly overwhelmed me,” he started, “ It was the way they moved that concerned me--more strategic, less feral.”

“ You were 'overwhelmed'--are they becoming immune to holy light?” King Regis asked. One of Insomnia’s best being overwhelmed didn’t make sense.

Cor measured a minute before he continued, “ Yes, it seems like the daemons are targeting our protective barriers.”

King Regis sunk into one of the ornate chairs the room was furnished with. The Ring of Lucii and the Wall was an enormous burden. Niflheim was at war with them, and now this.

“ If their numbers are rising, employ a statewide curfew until we get this issue resolved,” He ordered.

\--

 

Two weeks passed and Regis had yet to receive his son’s exoneration on ‘being the meanest daddy ever’. He sighed.

Out of all the Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric was the best with children. The man was reassigned as Noct’s personal guard. After this ordeal was all over, Regis was going to give that man a raise. He didn’t mean to be so tyrannical with his son, but he couldn’t excuse this.

It was time he addressed Insomnia’s daemon problem. The crystal may be draining him but he still had fight in him.With Clarus and Cor at his side, he had nothing to worry about. As he moved into the night, he braced for the worst: goblins, ogres, tonberries--even a nagarani.

Not his five year old son.

Regis admonished himself for even raising a weapon to the small, black blur that was Noctis. Shock then registered into anger, one rooted deeply in fear.

“ What are you doing here!?” His voice boomed. Regis’ heart constricted when Noctis shrunk back. His son looked down at his shoes.

“ My new friends wanted to show me something.” Noctis’ frown turned into a bright smile. “And then I saw you!”

Regis kneeled down to Noctis and gripped his shoulders. His lips were drawn into a tense line.

“ Where are your friends now, Noctis?” He asked.

Noctis’ rocked back and forth on his feet.  Then, after much furrowed contemplation he pointed to the only area lit by a streetlight. No one was on the street besides them.

“ You scared them away, daddy.”

 

\--

He woke up in a cold sweat that night.

It was a nightmare. Insomnia burned, his people screamed as they were ripped apart.

Those archaic words rung in his ears, like the first time Bahamut spoke to him.

 

“ _The Chosen must be ordained, or the people will continue to suffer.”_  
  


\--

 

The maidservant shook with hysterical laughter, her hands gripped the broken shard of glass. Black slick dripped from the cuts of her hand and onto Noctis’ neck, where the glass was pressed into. Regis readied a weapon from his armiger.

“ Not so fast, oh King of Lucis,” the maidservant hissed out.

Noctis’ crying turned into hushed hiccups as the daemon screamed at him to quiet. Regis’ knuckles turned white as he gripped the hilt of his sword. Nyx, Cor and Clarus flanked the two from all sides, anticipating her next move.

“ If you’re not going to do anything with him, then I’ll take him.”

The daemon pressed into his son’s neck just enough to draw blood. His son cried out as the black blood mixed with bright red.

Regis did not hesitate.

Its body dropped to the floor next to its decapitated head. Noctis was too young to understand the carnage, but he trembled as sobs wracked through him. Regis scooped his child into his arms.

“ I’m sorry, daddy, I’m sorry,” Noctis hiccuped, pressing his face against his father’s chest.

Regis feared he would not be able to let his son go. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed Noctis’ forehead. The King berated himself for not heeding the Crystal sooner.

“ I’m sorry, too.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
